Archery
by MarkhyuckJoah
Summary: Pair: #MarkHyuck


**Archery**

"Kau tau kenapa Mark hyung ada disini?"

"Aku dengar dia mengajukan diri untuk ikut serta pertandingan memanah tahun ini, perwakilan dari kelas XII"

Haechan tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Jaemin, "Pantas saja kepalanya besar, merasa sok jagoan dalam segala hal. Dasar serakah"

Jaemin hanya bisa tertawa melihat Haechan yang mendumel

Ya, Haechan tidak suka melihat Mark ikut serta lomba memanah, ia tidak mau kehilangan spotlight di bidangnya, ia benci karna harus bertanding dengan Mark

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, kau tau? Tatapanmu itu bisa saja membunuhku"

Haechan terlalu larut men-death glare Mark sampai tidak sadar kini sosok itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya

"Aku memang ingin sekali membunuhmu, Mark" ucapnya dingin

"Ouh.. Aku takut sekali" Mark membuat wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, "Apa kau bersikap seperti itu karna kau takut kalah telak dariku?" lanjutnya

"Apa aku baru saja mendengar seorang berkepala besar berbicara omong kosong?" Haechan mulai bermonolog, "Ah mungkin hanya angin lewat~" Haechan berlalu begitu saja melewati Mark

.

.

.

"10!"

"Woah daebak"

"Sudah ku duga Mark Lee memang fully capable!"

"MARK OPPA JJANG!"

Haechan mendengus mendengar sorak sorai dari fangirl Mark di belakangnya

Css~

Sensasi dingin menyengat Haechan ketika dengan sengaja Jaemin menempelkan kaleng soda dingin ke pipinya

"Minumlah, sepertinya otak mu itu perlu didinginkan"

"Kau tau saja, rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini juga"

"Maafkan aku" Jeno menerima kaleng soda yang disodorkan Jaemin, "Sepertinya minus mataku bertambah"

Haechan mendengus lagi ketika mendengar permintaan maaf Jeno, teman satu team nya, si payah yang menyebabkan team nya mendapatkan poin rendah dan gugur dalam babak awal pertandingan

"Sudahlah, namanya juga hanya untuk have fun"

"Have fun kalau saja tidak ada Mark Lee!" Haechan dengan cepat menyembur Renjun yang dengan santainya berkata seperti itu

Renjun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Mark Lee?"

"Haechan tidak terima saat latihan Mark Lee mendapatkan perfect score dan sekarang para sunflowers yang tak setia berpindah haluan pada Mark, kau tau, Njun? Haechan memang selalu takut kalah saing dari Mark Lee padahal memang iya"

Haechan menatap nyalang pada Jaemin dan hendak melempar bogem mentah tepat di wajah tampannya kalau saja Jeno tidak menghalanginya

"Mulut mu lancang sekali Na Jaemin!" Haechan masih mencoba melempar bogem mentahnya pada wajah tampan Jaemin

"Kalian bisa tidak sih tenang sedikit? Sebentar lagi final nih" Renjun mencoba melerai

Haechan mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya dan merapikan duduknya di kursi tribun, memfokuskan diri ke area pertandingan dan tepat saat itu juga matanya bertubukan dengan mata Mark yang sedang menatapnya dari posisi ia sekarang berdiri

Pandangan itu cukup intens sehingga membuat seluruh penoton yang ada di tribun ikut melirik ke arah pandang yang Mark tuju

Haechan memutus kontak matanya dengan Mark dan memandang ke sekitar, ia risih juga di pandangi seperti itu oleh orang-orang terutama fans-nya Mark

Haechan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, sekarang ia mendapati Mark sedang menyeringai ke arahnya

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan?!" Haechan berteriak nyaring

"What the hell kenapa Mark melakukan itu?!" Jaemin disampingnya ikut protes setelah melihat di depannya, Mark Lee dengan sengaja melepas busur panah ke sembarang arah, lalu poin yang di dapat adalah 0, dan mengakibatkan team Mark kalah di final

"Harusnya kau senang, team Mark Lee kalah" Renjun berujar sarkas

Haechan berlari dari tribun untuk mendekati Mark dan menyeretnya dari situ

.

.

.

Mark yang di seret se-enaknya oleh Haechan hanya diam saja, tidak melawan dan mengikuti ke arah mana Haechan akan membawanya, dan yang Mark tau sekarang ini mereka berada di jalan menuju Rooftop Sekolah

.

.

.

"Kau sengaja ya melakukan itu?!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan berlagak sok polos kau kepala besar!"

Haechan memandang tidak suka kepada Mark karna ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang atlit panah di injak-injak atas kejadian tadi

"Tenanglah dulu, aku benar-benar tidak-"

"KENAPA KAU MELEPAS BUSUR PANAH KE SEMBARANG ARAH MARK LEE"

Mark memejamkan matanya, kaget mendapat teriakan tiba-tiba dari Haechan, tepat di depan wajahnya. Lalu ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, "Ingin saja, memangnya tidak boleh? Aku bosan selalu jadi juara"

 **BUGH**

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Haechan akhirnya datang juga, sudah lama sekali tangan Haechan gatal ingin menjotos wajah Mark dengan brutal, dua jotosan berhasil mendarat di wajah dan perut Mark, Haechan hendak melayangkan jotosan ketiga kalau saja tidak di halau oleh Mark

"Cukup Haechan, sakit"

"Biar saja! Biar lelaki sombong sepertimu tau rasa!" kini serangangan Haechan berubah menjadi mencekik leher Mark

"Uhukkk.. Khh.. Sesak bodoh!" Mark mendorong tubuh Haechan dengan kuat sehingga Haechan jatuh tersungkur

"Aw.. Sakit.."

"Sakit kan?" Mark mendekati Haechan yang sedang mengaduh, dan berjongkok di hadapannya, "Tapi tidak lebih sakit dari memendam cinta diam-diam dan di abaikan oleh orang yang kita cintai"

Haechan tentu mendengar apa yang baru saja Mark katakan, ia tidak tuli

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh"

Haechan berkedip satu kali

"Saat pertama aku lihat kau memandangku dengan sinis di pertandingan basket"

Haechan berkedip dua kali

"Sejak saat itu aku mencari tau tentang dirimu, dan akhirnya aku tau kau adalah ace di bidang panah"

"Lalu kau ingin menyaingi ku dan mempermalukan aku dengan berkata seperti ini?"

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti "Seperti apa?"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir aku akan terjebak oleh omong kosongmu? Aku tau kau ingin mempermalukan aku dengan menjebakku agar aku mengaku kalau aku ini Gay, iya kan?!"

"...jadi kau itu benar-benar Gay?"

Haechan melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Mark memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat

"Hei lepas! Sialan!" Haechan mencoba mendorong tubuh Mark yang agak lebih besar darinya

"Thanks, God!" Mark malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Haechan

"LEPas.."

Haechan berkedip tiga kali saat Mark mengecup keningnya

"Kau tau, selama ini aku mencintaimu diam-diam karna aku takut.. Aku takut cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, kalau ternyata kau bukan Gay. Dan aku senang, sekarang aku bisa mencintaimu terang-terangan"

"AKU GAY JUGA PILIH-PILIH" Haechan kesal mendengar nada percaya diri dari Mark, seakan-akan dirinya itu bisa didapatkan dengan mudah

Mark tersenyum mendengarnya

Membuat Haechan bergidik ngeri, "Menjauh dariku! Kau menyeramkan!"

"Beri aku satu kesempatan"

Belum sempat Haechan bertanya, Mark sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Ayo kita pacaran, Haechan-ah"

"Woah... Daebak, sudah berkepala besar tidak tau diri pula. Aku tidak mau, sekarang minggir!"

"Ayolah, aku sudah mengalah tadi di pertandingan" Mark mulai merayu Haechan

"Aku tidak memintanya! Kau tau kau melukai harga diriku karna melakukan hal tadi, bangsat!" emosi Haechan mulai tersulut lagi karna Mark membahas soal itu lagi

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak mau mengambil posisimu sebagai ace panah, jadinya aku melakukan itu"

Rasanya Haechan ingin menendang bokong Mark

"Jadi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi pacarmu, aku sudah sangat frustasi karna tahun depan aku sudah lulus dari sekolah ini, aku tidak mau kau jadi milik yang lain..."

"Hentikan! Aku mual mendengarnya"

Mark menatap Haechan dengan sendu, dan menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku padamu, yang penting kau sudah tau perasaanku"

Mark berdiri, "Dan tolong jangan membenciku, Haechan."

Ia berbalik dan berjalan gontai menjauh dari Haechan

"Apa kau serius?"

Mark tidak mengehentikan langkahnya

"YA MARK LEE TANGKAP INI"

Dengan reflek Mark berbalik, dan menyilangkan tangannya di atas kepala, takut kalau-kalau benda yang Haechan lemparkan mengenai kepalanya

Satu menit berlalu dan Mark tidak merasakan dan tidak mendengar benda apapun yang jatuh

Mark mengintip dari celah tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Haechan sedang memasang kuda-kuda khas orang siap untuk melesatkan anak panah

"Jadi kau mau menerima ini atau tidak?" tawar Haechan ketika dirinya berlagak seperti orang mau memanah

Mark tentu saja tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan antusias

"Terima ini!" Haechan melesatkan panah asmara tepat ke jantung Mark

"Ahh.." Mark memegang dadanya dan mendramatisir keadaan, ia berjalan kembali ke arah Haechan, setelah tepat berada di hadapan Haechan, ia meremas kaosnya sendiri di bagian dada, meraih pergelangan Haechan dan mengenggam tangannya, "Ini, ku berikan hatiku untukmu sepenuhnya. Tolong di jaga ya"

Haechan memutar bola matanya malas, eneg juga dirinya mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Mark si fully capable yang biasanya terlihat angkuh namun berwibawa mampu berkata demikian

Mark kembali memeluk Haechan dengan erat, "Sudah lama aku mendambakan hal ini"

"Memeluk ku?"

Mark mengendurkan pelukannya dan menggeleng

"Lalu?"

Haechan berkedip berkali-kali saat bibir Mark menempel di bibirnya, pandangan mereka bertemu

Kemudian, entah siapa yang memulai duluan, mereka berciuman dengan lembut

Haechan tersenyum dalam ciumannya, tentu saja. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat di inginkan oleh seseorang.

Ssst, jangan bilang-bilang pada Mark bahwa selama ini Haechan juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Mark hihi

.

.

.

 _HUHUHU edisi kobam liat nct di isac dan seneng liat Mark ternyata handal juga di bidang Archery, yeoksi truly fully capable_

 _Dan edisi kangen Haechan juga huhu_

 _Maaf bet nih ff maksa banget, gatel abisnya bayangin kalo Haechan beneran tanding panahan sama Mark wkwkwk.._

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca~_


End file.
